


Sweet Nothings

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Moceit - Freeform, Praise Kink, Sympathetic Deceit, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-16 13:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18095330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: Deceit definitely doesn’t have a praise kink, and he totally hates when Patton wrecks him while telling him how pretty he is.





	Sweet Nothings

_You're needy, but you don't understand what for._

ღ

Patton loved taking his time with Devin; running his fingertips over Dee’s skin when he undressed him, pressing kisses all over his face, whispering sweet nothings. Devin sometimes got impatient, but that made things even sweeter, watching the way he got so flushed and needy. Whenever they got a night to themselves, Patton liked to make the most of it. “So pretty,” Patton whispered against Devin’s mouth, running his palms down the soft planes of Dee’s belly. 

“Shut up,” Devin mumbled, twinges of cerise coloring his face already. It contrasted with his scales so beautifully, making the green vibrant. Patton hummed, kissing the corner of his lover’s mouth, than his cheek, moving towards his neck. 

“But I want you to know it, my beautiful boy,” Patton smiled. Devin shuddered, warmth blooming in his chest and dripping down. Why Patton’s words got to him so much was a mystery to Devin, but Patton never failed to reduce him to mush with just his voice alone. 

“P…Pat,” Devin murmured, reaching up and running his fingers through Patton’s hair, the soft tresses slipping through them. “Don’t.” Devin didn’t want to come apart with just a few words, that was… _not_ shameful. It wasn’t the first time he’d gotten so worked up because of a couple sweet praises, and try as he might, Devin couldn’t just  _not_ react. 

Patton cocked his head, looking at the flush on Devin’s face and the way he was shifting his thighs, the way he did when he was trying to hide how hard he was. With a smile, Patton leaned down, kissing below Devin’s ear. “Oh, but look at you…a pretty little gift for me to unwrap. You’re a work of art, honey Dee,” Patton whispered the praises, listening as Devin’s breath hitched.

Devin’s eyelids fluttered as he shut his eyes, his back arching as he tried to press himself even closer to Patton. Patton pushed them backwards, laying Devin down on the bed. Reaching between Devin’s thighs, Patton stroked the lying’s sides sensitive inner thighs, reveling in the little shiver. “So sensitive…it feels good, huh?” Patton laid a trail of kisses down Dee’s neck, to which Devin tilted his head back to afford Patton more room. To reward him, Patton paused at a sensitive spot just above Devin’s shoulder, sucking a little pink mark. 

Moving his hands up, Patton lightly scraped his nails against the scales on Devin’s hips and navel. Devin whined, his chest heaving as his breathing picked up. “So good,” Devin finally said, giving in. Patton always knew how to make him feel…perfect. With Patton, Devin wasn’t a bad side, he wasn’t a mistake. 

“Spread your legs for me,” Patton spoke the command so gently, Devin didn’t even register it as demanding, hurrying to spread his legs. Patton was reaching for the bottle of lubricant he kept in his drawer, popping it open to pour a liberal amount into his palm. “Such a good boy…gonna make you feel so spoiled,” Patton smiled, shuffling to sit between Devin’s legs. Devin covered his mouth with one hand, but it did little to hide the color on his face. 

“Stop…stop talking,” Devin stumbled over his voice. Patton merely grinned, rubbing two slick fingers against Devin’s twitching hole. Devin took a breath, and once he let it out, relaxing, Patton sunk his digits inside. Devin’s mouth fell open with a sharp sound spilling from his pink lips. 

“You look so good, Dee…all for me,” Patton said, slowly pistoning his fingers in and out. Devin bit his lip, rocking his hips down onto Patton’s hand. He’d never said anything (though he suspected Patton knew) but Devin always really liked when Patton took the time for this. Patton pushed his fingers in deeper, his eyes half-lidded as he took in the sight of Devin splayed out before him, opening his legs wider, his hair sticking to his forehead. Patton could drink in the sight all day, forever parched. 

Devin blinked his eyes open when Patton withdrew his fingers, watching as Patton stroked his own cock, covering it in lube. “You ready for me, beautiful?” Patton asked, knowing Devin was going to blush at the pet name. True to the expectation, Devin did, nodding his head jerkily. Patton leaned over his lover, using one hand to guide his cock into Devin. 

Devin wrapped his arms around Patton’s shoulders once he was close enough, groaning as Patton filled him to the brim. The first few moments, where the stretch burned a little, were always amazing. “Fuck, Pat,” Devin breathed the words, knowing they were both too far gone for Patton to chastise the language. Patton hummed, stroking Devin’s belly and over his hip. 

When he started to move his hips, Devin whined. Patton always went slow, savoring the feeling and the blissed look on Devin’s face. “You feel so good, Dev. So tight and hot,” Patton groaned, unable to keep the pleasure out of his voice. He wanted Devin to know how good he was making Patton feel. Devin scraped his nails down Patton’s back, wrapping his legs around Patton’s waist to pull him closer. 

“H—ah—harder!” Devin cried, turning his face against the sheets, the coolness of the cotton helping his flushed face. Patton kissed at Devin’s neck as he complied, the sound of his hips smacking against Devin’s filling the room. When Devin started squirming, Patton knew he was close. He reached between Devin’s legs, grasping his leaking cock and stroking it fast. Devin stiffened and yelped at the contact, tightening up around Patton’s cock. Patton stuttered out a breathless sound, his thrusts faltering as he started to come. 

The sound and feeling of Patton reaching his climax always broke Devin. Ropes of come shot from his cock and over his belly, white covering green scales. “So good for me, such a good boy,” Patton murmured as he watched Devin come undone. Devin let out a little sob, overwhelmed. Patton hushed him, cupping Devin’s face to kiss him. “My darling boy,” Patton smiled. 

Devin took a tremulous breath, leaning his forehead against Patton’s. “Such...such a sap,” he panted. 

Patton grinned, slowly slipping out of Devin. “You love it.” 

“Definitely not.”


End file.
